


These Little Moments

by allistor_kirkland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, John and Sherlock being cute, M/M, POV First Person, Sherlock and John in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allistor_kirkland/pseuds/allistor_kirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't sleep, so I wrote a thing.<br/>John and Sherlock sitting in bed just being sweet to each other. First person narrative from John's perspective.<br/>Apologies in advance for errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Little Moments

The other night I woke up around two, maybe three in the morning. Sherlock was sitting up in bed, drawing. I lay there for a good hour, just watching Sherlock draw. It's these little moments that I live for. The little moments where we're not Sherlock Holmes, the consulting detective, and John H. Watson, the ex-army doctor. These little moments where I stay silent but he knows I'm awake.  
At a certain point, Sherlock put down his pencil, stretched, and looked at me with a small smile.  
"Hi." He said, gently stroking my hair.  
"Hi." I sat up and looked over his shoulder at the picture he had been drawing.  
It was two eyes, one below the other. It took me a moment to realize they were mine and Sherlock's eyes. The eyelashes were longer and slightly feminine, but I still thought they were beautiful.  
"I never knew you could draw like that." I said, still looking over his shoulder.  
"Hmm," he gave a small laugh and kissed my cheek. "I'm a man of many hidden talents." I smiled and lay back down. He picked up a pen and started to go over the the pencil lines in the black ink with great precision. I yawned.  
"Sherlock? Are you going to be long? I'm pretty tired." I yawned again.  
"I'll only be a few more minutes."  
I lay there and started to doze off. I only just registered him put away his pens and pencils and sketchbook away. The room went dark and I felt him lay down next to me. Sherlock's arms wrapped around me. The last thing I really felt before I fell asleep, was Sherlock kissing my temple and whispering,  
"I enjoy these little moments John. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> It's probably not the best I've written. Any and all feedback is willingly accepted. Anyway, hope you liked it. :)


End file.
